1. Field he Invention
This invention relates to suspender clip carriers for use with suspenders of the type which are worn over the shoulders to support trousers. More specifically, this invention relates to a suspender clip carrier which may be used with a suspender clip that is attached to the clip carrier in such a manner that the suspender clip faces the waist of the user of the suspenders and is thus concealed by the clip carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Some trousers are provided with buttons inside the waistband for connection to suspenders having buttonholes on button strap connectors at the end of the suspender straps. Other types of trousers are not provided with suspender buttons, and suspenders for use with these trousers include clips that releasably engage the waistband. These clips are fatally visible and detract from the aesthetic qualities of the suspenders. Furthermore, visibility of these clips is a characteristic that is found undesirable by many who use such suspenders.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suspender clip carrier which securely retains a suspender clip thereto, and is attachable to a corresponding suspender strap in a manner such that during use, the suspender clip carrier conceals the suspender clip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rugged, reliable, inexpensively manufactured suspender clip carrier which does not accidentally become disengaged from the suspender clip attached thereto.